Catin
by Malh
Summary: Amours adolescents, amours fugaces. Honte à ceux qui se jouent de l'amour en la prenant comme accessoire. Attention ! Vengeance pourrait bien à son tour se venger de votre amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de chapitre :**

Disclaimer : Tout d'abord, l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K. Rowling.

L'histoire fera une dizaine de chapitre environ. Le titre "Catin" de ma fic ne renvoie pas au sens propre du terme, c'est plutôt l'impression que donne le personnage principal aux autres personnage de l'histoire.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Catin**

**Chapitre 1**

ane monta les marches de son dortoir à toute vitesse. Tout le monde était encore dans la Grande Salle et en était sûrement déjà au dessert. Personne ne remarquerait son absence, sauf peut-être Kate, mais, Jane ayant la malheureuse habitude de disparaitre souvent, elle ne s'inquiétait jamais de son absence.

Tout en dénouant sa cravate aux couleurs des Serdaigle, Jane se précipita sur sa valise et l'ouvrit à l'aide de quelques sortilèges de déverrouillage. Elle en sortit une fiole et but le liquide qu'elle contenait en grimaçant atrocement. Alors qu'elle refermait sa malle et la glissait sous son lit, Jane sentit ses cheveux se raccourcir, son corps prendre de la hauteur et sa vue se troubler légèrement. Jane fouilla dans son armoire avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Ce soir, devait-elle être une Gryffondor ou une Poufsouffle ? Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa la cravate des blaireaux bien cachée dans son bac à chaussettes. Cela importait peu, Brandy ne ferait certainement pas attention. Jane alla s'enfermer ensuite dans la salle de bain, sa trousse de maquillage à la main. Elle prit quelques instants pour s'observer dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient désormais d'un blond éclatant et ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Jane ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois devant la beauté qui émanait de chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle prit son rouge à lèvre au gout cerise avant de se l'appliquer généreusement sur les lèvres. Il était de notoriété publique que Brandy raffolait des cerises et il était sûr que ce rouge à lèvre lui ferait perdre la tête. Jane regarda ensuite sa montre et écarquilla les yeux. Le repas dans la Grande Salle allait bientôt prendre fin et personne ne devait la voir sortir de la Tour des Serdaigles.

La Serdaigle sortit à toute allure de la salle de bain, jeta sa cape de sorcier qu'elle avait gardé sur elle jusqu'à maintenant, sur son lit et dévala les marches. Elle sortit de la Salle Commune et alla en trottinant jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne. De là elle vit quelques élèves sortant de la Grande salle passer pour aller on ne savait où. Jane dût attendre une demi-heure avant que Brandy ne se montre enfin.

-Désolé du retard, dit-il avec une fausse mine crispée.

Jane s'humecta les lèvres avant de faire une mine boudeuse.

-Je suis transie de froid. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oubliée.

Brandy se répandit en excuses avant de lui passer sa propre cape de sorcier sur les épaules. Leurs visages n'étaient désormais qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ça va mieux comme ça ?

Jane hocha la tête avant d'approcher encore plus son visage et d'effleurer ses lèvres des siennes avant de s'écarter pour m'être une distance plus raisonnable entre eux. Elle put voir en relevant la tête, une flamme de désir danser dans les yeux du garçon. Elle dut se mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de sourire. Brandy s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et l'attrapa par les épaules, il lui souffla à l'oreille un doux « je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Jane le repoussa brusquement et s'exclama d'une voix triste :

-Non ! Nous nous ne devons pas. Tu as déjà une petite-amie et je ne veux pas avoir le mauvais rôle de ta maîtresse.

Brandy soupira, vaincu, avant d'annoncer :

-D'accord. Demain j'irai rompre avec Shana et on pourra être enfin ensemble. Ça te va ?

Jane hocha vigoureusement la tête, un grand sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres. Elle lui sauta au cou, reprenant leur baiser là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Après, ce qu'il sembla une éternité pour Jane, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le souffle court et elle regarda sa montre avant de s'écrier :

-C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu, il faut vite se dépêcher de rentrer dans nos salles communes !

-Je te raccompagne.

-Non, ma Salle Commune est toute proche. On se voit demain !

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il rêveusement en la regardant partir.  
Dès qu'elle ne fut plus à la portée des yeux de Brandy, Jane se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Elle défit sa cravate de Poufsouffle et l'enfonça dans la poche de la cape de sorcier de Brandy. Elle se rendit à la volière et donna la cape à un hibou de Poudlard et lui donna pour ordre de la rendre à Brandy pour le petit-déjeuner. Jane regarda de nouveau sa montre et constata que l'heure du couvre-feu était largement dépassée. Jane dut ruser pour retourner à sa salle commune, mais elle y arriva finalement sans encombre. Le polynectar avait fini de faire effet et Jane put rentrer à son dortoir en toute tranquillité. Heureusement pour elle, toutes ses camarades de chambre étaient déjà couchées et Jane put se glisser sous ses couvertures sans être assaillie de questions par Kate qui était très pointilleuse sur règlement.

**/**

Jane se servit un chocolat chaud, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil. Elle se massa les tempes pour calmer son mal de tête qui pointait le bout de son nez avec le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Jane sentait son énervement enfler de minutes en minutes avec les gémissements de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à la table des Gryffondors. Voyant son mécontentement, Kate se pencha vers elle pour lui expliquer :

-Elle vient de se faire quitter par son petit-copain ce matin. Il s'agirait de l'œuvre de Vengeance.

Jane dut serrer les dents pour ne pas sourire. Brandy venait de quitter sa chère Shana et la Serdaigle venait de réussir son plan à merveille. Mais elle se rembrunit bien vite en se souvenant de la dernière phrase de Kate.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il s'agisse de Vengeance ? Questionna-t-elle suspicieuse.

-Sirius me l'a dit. Apparemment le garçon aurait cassé avec cette fille car il aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Mais quand elle lui demandait qui était cette fille, il ne connaissait même pas son nom et apparemment son apparence physique ne correspondait avec aucunes filles de Poufsouffle. Cet idiot se souvient juste de la couleur de sa cravate car elle vient juste de la lui renvoyer par hibou avec la cape de sorcier qu'il lui avait prêtée.

Jane haussa les épaules et fit comme si cela ne l'intéressait plus, mais intérieurement elle bouillonnait. Ce Sirius Black mettait son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Jane essayait de ne pas se faire d'opinion sur lui puisqu'il était le petit-ami de Kate depuis deux ans. Il avait la réputation d'être un tombeur, mais pas d'un coureur de jupons. Jane se chassa ce Gryffondor de la tête et parcourut de ses yeux toute la Grande salle à la recherche d'un nouveau couple à détruire. La cloche annonçant le début des cours ne tarda pas à sonner et Jane dut interrompre sa tâche pour suivre Kate jusqu'à la Salle d'enchantement. Sur le chemin elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs et Kate accourut jusqu'à Sirius avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Jane observa l'air supérieur du Gryffondor quand il serra Kate dans ses bras et son air dominant quand il posa sa main sur sa taille. Ce fut le déclic. Voilà le nouveau couple qu'elle allait détruire : Kate et Sirius.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

__Le chapitre était un peu court, mais ceux qui suivront seront un peu plus long, ne vous en faites pas! Et si vous avez des questions, que vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, que vous remarquez des fautes ou que vous voulez simplement exprimer votre avis sur ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review! :)

A bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note d'histoire :**

Disclaimer : Tout d'abord, l'univers et la plupart des personnages appartiennent à la grande J.K Rowling.

L'histoire fera une dizaine de chapitres environ. Le titre "catin" de ma fic ne renvoie pas au sens propre du terme, c'est plutôt l'impression que donne le personnage principal aux autres personnage de l'histoire.

**Note d'auteur : ** Merci pour les review ! Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre car il faut mettre en place l'histoire. Mais pas d'inquiétude, l'action arrive dans le prochain chapitre !

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

En bonne Serdaigle qu'elle était, Jane se rendait tous les matins à la bibliothèque à l'heure d'ouverture. Et ce matin ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Elle était assise à une table dans la section arithmancie et avait étalé toutes ses affaires autour d'elle pour dissuader toute personne de s'assoir à côté d'elle. De toute façon personne ne trainait à la bibliothèque à cette heure- ci, sauf quelques fous furieux du travail. Jane considérait qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie. Elle ne travaillait pas vraiment, elle faisait des recherches sur ses cibles. Elle faisait toujours ça à la bibliothèque quand elle était seule. Elle tenait un petit classeur où elle répertoriait les fiches personnelles des couples qu'elle avait brisé et aujourd'hui elle s'attaquait à Kate Stone et Sirius Black. Jane connaissait Kate plus que cette dernière ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Kate avait un frère de trois ans son aîné, un père moldu qui travaillait comme comptable, et une mère sorcière qui travaillait dans un laboratoire qui expérimentait de nouvelles potions. Jane savait que sa grand-mère était morte il y a deux ans et qu'elle l'avait très mal supportée. Kate avait des yeux bleus trop délavés selon elle et des cheveux blonds ternes. Elle rêvait de sortir avec Sirius depuis sa première année et vivait un rêve éveillé depuis qu'elle était avec lui. Elle était une fille simple qui ne se prenait la tête avec rien, mais mettait un point d'honneur sur respect, la fidélité et l'égalité. Une vraie féministe dans l'âme. De ce fait, elle avait toujours haï Vengeance. Jane se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait envoyé à toute l'école son message d'avertissement :

« Amours adolescents, amours fugaces.  
Honte à ceux qui se jouent de l'amour en la prenant comme accessoire.  
Attention ! Vengeance pourrait bien à son tour se venger de votre amour. »

Jane était fière du petit effet qu'elle avait fait. Tous avaient été surpris et légèrement méfiants croyant à une sale farce des Serpentards. Qui aurait cru que cela puisse être une Serdaigle ? Personne ! Pas même Kate qui avait été offusquée par ce petit message signé « Vengeance ». Elle qui sortait déjà avec Sirius s'était sentie directement visée. Il fallait avouer que Sirius avait, et encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de succès auprès de filles, même s'il était casé. Jane avait approuvé, Vengeance n'était rien d'autre qu'une fille jalouse de l'amour des autres. Kate était restée sur ses gardes pendant quelques mois, puis, ne voyant pas de menaces arriver, elle s'était relâchée et ne s'était plus préoccupée de Vengeance, croyant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre. Après avoir remplis la fiche personnelle de Kate, il lui fallait faire celle de Sirius, mais beaucoup d'informations lui manquaient.

Jane avait une technique infaillible pour récolter ce qui lui manquait. Elle prenait un peu de polynectar et allait à la pêche aux informations soit dans les dossiers de la personne visée, qui se trouvaient la salle des professeurs en se faisant passer pour McGonagall, ce qui était très risqué, puis prenait une apparence quelconque et allait voir les amis de sa cible pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais Jane hésitait. Devait-elle allait voir James Potter, Remus Lupin ou bien Peter Pettigrow ? Elle avait tout de suite écarté la possibilité d'aller à la rencontre de Potter. Il était certainement le plus proche de Black et il n'était pas question qu'elle sa fasse démasquer à ce stade si peu avancé du jeu. Peter Pettigrow semblait inoffensif et assez naïf, mais il suivait Black à la trace et c'était un énorme désavantage Par élimination il ne restait que Lupin. Ce dernier était le plus effacé de la joyeuse bande que formaient les Maraudeurs. Il était toujours un peu en retrait, n'appréciant que très peu les agissements de ses amis. Il était celui qui trainait le moins avec eux, disparaissant et ne réapparaissant que plusieurs jours plus tard. Il semblait détaché d'eux et Jane sut que c'était lui qu'elle devait aller voir. Il en savait sûrement assez sur ce qu'elle voulait savoir et n'irait pas tout raconter à Black. De toute façon, il devait en avoir à la pelle des groupies des Maraudeurs qui venaient lui poser des questions sur untel ou untel.

Si Jane avait su que son raisonnement était erroné et que Remus Lupin n'était surtout pas la personne à aller voir, elle se serait peut-être retenu d'aller à sa rencontre l'après-midi même.

**/**

Remus ne sursauta même pas quand une jolie rousse vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il releva seulement la tête de son devoir de Métamorphose pour lui annoncer que ni James, ni Sirius ou Peter n'étaient présents et n'avaient certainement pas l'intention de venir en étude. La Grande Salle était assez bien remplie, si bien qu'il ne dut qu'à sa lycanthropie pour entendre ce que cette camarade de Poufsouffle avait à lui dire.

-C'est à toi que je voulais parler. Je voudrais savoir quel est le style de fille que préfère Sirius.

Remus n'avait haussé qu'un sourcil, trop habitué à ce genre de question. Ce qui l'étonnait par contre, c'était qu'elle empestait le sisymbre, plante qu'on ne trouvait qu'une nuit de pleine lune et qu'il connaissait donc horriblement bien.

-Il n'a pas vraiment de style, et puis de toute façon il sort déjà avec quelqu'un.

-Je sais, mais une rumeur court que Sirius n'est jamais sérieux dans ses relations et qu'il allait bientôt la quitter.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Sirius est quelqu'un de fidèle, il est joueur et dragueur de nature, mais je t'assure qu'il est toujours très sérieux dans ce qu'il entreprend et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de quitter Kate.

Le Gryffondor tiqua. Ils se parlaient depuis seulement quelques minutes mais la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de regarder sa montre toutes les trente secondes, ce qui devenait très agaçant.

-Elle en a de la chance cette Kate, surtout qu'il a l'air de vivre au jour le jour et de ne pas se prendre la tête.

-Tu te trompes, Sirius est quelqu'un de très réfléchi qui pense constamment à son avenir. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Sirius n'a l'air de penser qu'à faire des blagues et à profiter, mais c'est le contraire.

Remus resta quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Sirius le remerciera un jour de lui faire autant d'éloges à la gente féminine.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir écouté Remus, lui dit la Poufsouffle avant de sortir prestement de la Grande Salle.

Il la regarda partir les sourcils froncés. Elle l'avait bien mené en bateau, il n'avait même pas pu lui demander son prénom et ainsi lui promettre qu'il parlerait d'elle à Sirius comme toutes les filles qui voulaient se faire bien voir du jeune homme.

**/**

Jane se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi à son apparence avant de se décider à ressembler à l'exact opposé de Kate, cheveux et yeux noirs, visage ovale au possible, petite de taille, absence de poitrine et légèrement enrobée. Aujourd'hui elle allait jouer sur la carte de la pitié. Il fallait que Black la plaigne. Elle ferait ensuite en sorte qu'il se sente estimé en se préoccupant de cette pauvre fille de Poufsouffle. Il y avait tellement de Poufsouffle que Black ne remarquerait même pas que cette fille n'existait pas à Poudlard. Jane décida de ne pas porter de maquillage, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe d'abord amoureux de son physique. Comme ce cher Lupin lui avait fait remarquer il y a quelques jours, Black n'avait pas vraiment de style de fille en particulier. Il aurait été étrange qu'une fille se balade, maquillée comme un pot de peinture dans Poudlard à dix-huit heure comme si de rien n'était.

Jane jaillit de la salle de bain, enfila son manteau et sortit de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle en toute discrétion. Elle avait longtemps étudié le moment où elle pourrait rencontrer Black en toute intimité. Jane savait qu'à cet instant Potter était à son entrainement de Quidditch, que Pettigrow était collé par Rusard pour une raison obscure, que Lupin avait encore mystérieusement disparu depuis hier et que Kate faisait ses devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Sirius, lui, était dans la Grande Salle pour l'étude mais il ne tarderait pas à sortir.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le Hall d'entrée, Jane remercia silencieusement Kate d'être aussi bavarde et de dévoiler tout l'emploi du temps de ce cher Sirius aux oreilles aussi indiscrètes que celles qu'avait Vengeance.

_A suivre ..._

* * *

J'espère, malgré que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court que prévu, que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! Et bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :)

A bientôt !


End file.
